


I Want to Come Near You, And Give You Every Part of Me

by Louise_panda_Belcher



Series: There would be history [6]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, I would never, but I did, twice in a day????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_panda_Belcher/pseuds/Louise_panda_Belcher
Summary: A quick glance into Valentina and Juliana's childhood.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: There would be history [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583356
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	I Want to Come Near You, And Give You Every Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in the show Chino is a lot worse, but I wanted Juliana to have a rather happy childhood compared to what happened in the show because she deserves the world!! So he isn't the evil bad guy in this series. Aside from that, this is completely fluff and just adorable cuteness.
> 
> Also, there's a time jump where Juliana has already moved in with Valentina, just in case you were wondering.

The sun was starting to set as they strolled through the park. Children’s laughter could be heard from the playground a few meters away and Valentina couldn’t help but let her eyes fall on a little girl who was running towards her waiting mother, a deep longing settled in her chest. She turned to look at Juliana and found a similar longing in her deep brown eyes. “What is your favorite memory from when you were a kid?” She asked, hoping to bring a smile to her girlfriend's face. Juliana startled out of her thoughts and looked at Valentina with wide eyes, silently asking her to repeat the question. “What’s the best memory you have from your childhood?”

“Oh,” Juliana said, pausing to think. “My eighth birthday,” she said matter of factly, hoping it was enough to satisfy Valentina’s curiosity, but the light shove she received told her that it wasn’t. She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Valentina said softly, noting how Juliana tensed at the question.

“No, I want to tell you. It’s just, that memory is about my dad,” she said quietly, and Valentina’s chest tightened at how small she sounded. She didn’t know much about Juliana’s father, the shorter brunette made it a point to avoid anything about him, all she knew was that Juliana’s parents got a divorce and that she hadn’t seen the man since she was eleven.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Valentina soothed, brushing back Juliana’s hair and nuzzling into her neck.

Juliana pulled them over to a bench that overlooked the small pond in the middle of the park, a few ducks could be swimming and pecking at whatever they saw under the water’s surface. “My mom was away visiting a sick family member, I don’t even remember their name,” she started softly, her fingers gripping onto Valentina’s hand to keep her grounded. “But I was left at home with my dad. He wasn’t always the best when it came to being around and talking with me. More often than not, I just saw him when he picked me up from school on Fridays, dinner and meals on the weekend.

“But that year, he knew I was missing my mom, since she would always take me to this theme park and we’d spend all day there, so he woke me up before sunrise with “Las Mañanitas” like he did every year on my birthday. He told me to get dressed, that he had a surprise for me. I shot out of bed and got dressed in record time. When I walked out into the kitchen, he was wearing the clothes he wore to go fishing. I remember being so upset that he was taking me fishing and I scowled at him the entire time until he drove up to my favorite bakery and got me breakfast.

“I didn’t even know he knew about it. My mom was always the one who took me, but I guess he’d been paying attention all along,” she laughed softly at the memory of her dad ordering her food, not knowing what it was actually called. “Then he started driving away from the city. We had the windows rolled down, both of us singing along to whatever song was playing, even if we didn’t know the words.” Valentina chuckled, the image of a little Juliana bobbing her head along to a song, much like she still did now, was too cute. “He reached into the back seat and pulled out a bag and when I looked inside, I found a few sketch books, crayons, colored pencils and that book, I gave you.”

Valentina gasped at the new information. It gave the words on the pages new meaning, it gave the action of receiving it even more meaningful than before, because Juliana had gifted her a part of herself before they even knew that they shared feelings for each other. And knowing that she’d received it on one of the best days from her childhood made her want to just pull her in tightly and kiss her senseless, so she did. When she pulled away Juliana had her eyes closed and a dopey smile on her lips. “Continue,” she said lightly.

Juliana opened her eyes, dazed, but continued retelling her memory. “Uh, anyway. I leaned over to his and hugged him and he awkwardly returned it. He said, ‘Your mom said you liked to draw, so have fun,” she said in a deep voice, causing both girls to break into laughter. “Eventually, I started dozing off, because it was still dark, and you know, I was eight. He gently shook me awake about an hour later and told me to look out of my window and I saw the most beautiful sunrise.

“When we got to the lake he liked fishing in, we got out of his truck. He started pulling out a lot more stuff than I expected, like a tent. I’d never gone camping, and this man just took me on a spontaneous camping tip I was not expecting!” Valentina laughed at the outraged expression Juliana sported as she turned to her. Juliana shook her head and continued. “But I helped him set it up. He gave me fishing boots and overalls before we started making our way to the shore where his boat was secured.

“The water was so clear and still; I could see the fish swimming without a care in the world. I watched as my dad fed the line through the fishing rod and then did the same for mine. We spent most of the morning teaching me how to throw the line, and he was so patient with me. He made me lunch, even if it was just turkey sandwiches. When I caught my first fish, he stood behind me and helped me reel it in. He let me look at it and took a picture of me holding it before he threw it back into the water.

“I was upset but then he explained that we couldn’t eat that fish and that we shouldn’t hurt animals unnecessarily. I was still upset about it but when I caught a larger fish that we could eat, he smiled proudly at me and I don’t remember ever feeling so happy and proud of myself. That evening I drew my dad standing at the grill cooking the fish, and the campfire burning in the middle. He was so proud when he saw it.

“After dinner he pulled out a box of cupcakes and let me eat as many as I wanted as long as I promised to not tell mom about it. He told me that he knew I missed my mom and that this probably wasn’t what I wanted for my birthday but that he hoped I had fun. I stood up to hug him and I felt so safe and happy when his arms wrapped around me. Then he slowly turned me around and pointed to the sky where thousands of stars were shining.” By now Juliana had tear tracks marking her pinkened cheeks. Valentina wiped away as many tears as she could and placed soft kisses to her nose and each of her eyes.

“Thank you for telling me,” she whispered. Juliana smiled tearfully at her and nodded.

She wiped at her eyes roughly and pushed her hair back before releasing a breath. “I haven’t told anyone that story, ever, but I’m glad I told you,” she said kissing Valentina’s cheek.

Valentina was once again shaken by how easily Juliana made her speechless. She shared parts of herself so freely to her and she wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to the feeling of being the person Juliana felt most comfortable sharing these parts of herself with.

“What’s your favorite memory growing up?” Juliana asked, her eyes still rimmed red, but no more tears were slipping from her eyes.

“There’s so many, I don’t think I can choose,” she said with a light chuckle. “But I guess, if I had to choose, it would be the time we went to the beach when I was seven.”

“Aww, I bet you were a cute baby,” Juliana said, pecking her cheek.

“I was not cute,” Valentina said flatly. Juliana looked at her skeptically. “I was adorable.” They burst into laughter, drawing the attention of a few pedestrians.

“Tell me about it,” Juliana growled playfully, lightly pinching at Valentina’s cheeks. Valentina swatted her hands away playfully and leaned back into the bench.

“I was before dad started getting busier with work and before we found out that mom was sick,” She started quietly, when their laughter died down. “We flew to Florida and even though dad was there for business, he still managed to spend a big chunk of the trip with us, as a family.

“The best day was that Monday, a couple of days after we arrived. Dad took us all to the beach and mom made sure to make him leave his work phone in their room, I remember thinking how unlike my dad he looked without it in his hands. As soon as we got to the beach, Eva, Guille and I ran to the water, leaving a trail of clothes behind until we were in our swimsuits. As soon as we were in the water, we all started splashing each other and we were just laughing.

“My mom joined us a few minutes later stating that dad was putting up the umbrella and blanket with all out stuff before he joined us. Eva and Guille, of course, were older than me and started swimming further into the ocean than I was allowed to. They teased me because mom wouldn’t let me go out after them and I had started crying. Mom tried to soothe me, but I kept trying to get out of her hold until I felt hands slipping under my arms and pulling me away.

“My mom laughed at the scared look on my face but then I heard dad saying that he had me and I relaxed. He pulled me out to where Guille was mercilessly splashing Eva with water, not giving her a second to fight back. Dad let go of me so I could play with them but then there was a huge wave and I was scared that I would get pulled under, but my mom came up behind me and told me to hold my breath as it came crashing into us.

“I didn’t let go of her until we all got so tired and went back up to the beach. Guille and I started building a castle with dad, while mom braided Eva’s hair. When Eva came running down to join us, I looked back at mom who was smiling at us, her eyes were so blue that they rivaled the ocean in front of us. She motioned me over and I ran to her, falling to my knees as I reached her. She asked to let her braid my hair and I nodded and turned around.

“Eva was filling Guille’s moat with sand and pretending like she didn’t know anything when he glared at her. Dad was just smiling at the two of them and mom was singing a lullaby as her fingers ran through my hair. I don’t remember when, but I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up, I found Guille behind me and Eva on mom’s other side. Dad had his reading glasses on and a book in his hand. I carefully moved away from the small mountain of people and walked over to him.

“He set his book down as soon as he saw me, and his crystal blue eyes shined in the bright sun. He asked if I was hungry and then we walked over to a vendor not too far from where we were set up and he bought me whatever I wanted. When we finished eating, I asked if I could bury him in the sand, but he looked skeptical,” she paused.

“But you flashed him your big blue puppy eyes, and as the whole world knows, no one can say no to you when you look so adorable,” Juliana said teasingly.

“Not even you?” Valentina asked, giving the same look Juliana had just described.

“Nope, not even me,” Juliana answered leaning over to kiss her lips softly.

“Well, yeah, you’re right,” Valentina said with a soft laugh. “I could see the moment he gave in, his shoulders slumped, and he let out a sigh as he stood from his chair. I cheered excitedly and we set out to dig a large enough hole to start burying him. It took some time but eventually he was sitting in the hole and I was pushing the sand onto him. Guille and Eva woke up when he was up to his waist in sand, only the tip of his big toe could be seen. They quickly moved over and started helping me pack down the sand.

“Mom woke up when we were patting the sand around his head and she let out a loud laugh. Dad rolled his eyes but even at seven I could see how much love they had for each other and us in the look they shared. She started taking pictures to commemorate the occasion before telling us to clean our hands before she handed out popsicles. Dad tried to get her to un bury him but she laughed lightly before turning away and handing us our treats. She eventually took pity on him and asked us to help her dig him out.”

“You three are wild,” Juliana laughed.

“Yeah, we would get into so much trouble sometimes. Once, Eva and I nearly blew up the kitchen trying to bake a cake,” she provided with a laugh.

“So, what happened after you got him out?”

“Well, he went back into the water to get as much sand out of his clothes as he could. We tried to convince mom to go next, but she was immune to our pleas. She just laughed and told us to go play. The sun started going down and we ran into the water for a bit longer before we had to get out and dry off for the ride back to our rooms. When we finally came out of the water, dinner was set up and we ate as the sunset fell over the beach. I can still remember how the sunset reflected on the water.”

“That’s a beautiful memory,” Juliana said honestly as she took Valentina’s hand and brought it to her lips before kissing her lips. Valentina leaned into Juliana and breathed in the smell of her perfume. “You know what I miss sometimes?” she asked.

“Hm,” Valentina hummed.

“How easy it was to find fun in the little things, you know? It didn’t take much for us to have fun when we were kids. Now, we have to make plans and set a time, I think growing up has taken some of the fun from day to day life.” Valentina tilted her head and looked at Juliana curiously.

Her eyes caught a spray from a sprinkler a few feet away and she had an idea. She stood up exhaling a breath and stretching, Juliana followed after her as she walked down the paved sidewalk towards the sprinkler. “Do you really think fun can’t be spontaneous anymore?” she asked, curious.

“I don’t know, it just feels pla-” she gasped when she felt Valentina pushing her playfully into the direct spray of water. She tried to stop herself from falling over but was unsuccessful and felt water seeping into her clothes.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Valentina said with a wince, and she did look guilty, but she was still keeping herself out of the sprinkler’s path. Juliana stood up, a playful glint in her eyes as she stared at Valentina. “No! Juls, don’t!” Juliana rushed over to her and tried tugging her into the spray but gave up. She wrapped an arm around Valentina’s back and bent down the move her other arm under her knees and picked her up, holding her close. She moved them under the spray of water, even as Valentina kicked her feet and laughed at the action.

Valentina looked up at Juliana through her lashes and smiled. “Do you still think fun can’t happen spontaneously?”

Juliana held Valentina closer. Brown met sparkling blue and she felt the world stop spinning because nothing in the world had ever felt more right than this. Her eyes moved down to look a full pink lips, her tongue licked at her lips and she smiled softly at the woman in her arms. “With you, every second is spontaneous fun.” She tilted her head and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Carefully, she put Valentina down, the water still hitting them and chilling their bodies. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that!
> 
> At this point in the story I have a very rough outline of where this is going and what's going to happen, and I have a better feeling about how I write these bbs. so feel free to comment if there's anything you want to see. I'm already trying to fit in Juls and Eva's little adventure into what I have, so there's that to look forward to at some point.


End file.
